


A Trip to Fishtown

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk around the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Fishtown

“Vanilla? Really? That’s so boring, Ollie.” Connor teases him lightheartedly as he takes a generous lick of his own chocolate with _extra_ rainbow sprinkles.

Oliver smirks at his boyfriend, and then momentarily forgets his own ice cream in favor of watching the long, slow movement of Connor’s tongue. He finally pulls his eyes away just in time to catch a dribble of ice cream that had melted down the cone.

“I like this place,” Connor comments as they walk together, enjoying their cold treats on a warm summer evening. Their stomachs are still full from dinner, so it’s a leisurely walk around the neighborhood. “We should come here more often.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Weren’t you the one who insisted on avoiding Fishtown at all costs? Something about hipsters and annoying, artsy delinquents?” Connor had been initially quite resistant to Oliver’s suggestion of an evening walking around the neighborhood outside of Center City. He had finally given in when Oliver mentioned _the best pizza in Philly._

Connor shrugs, a smile on his lips. “It’s not so bad. The food was good, the ice cream’s good.” He glances up with a twinkle in his eye. “The view is good.”  

Oliver rolls his eyes. “You are such a flirt.”

“It’s a nice neighborhood, Ollie. A lot of thrift shops.” Connor points to one across the street, the fourth one they had seen so far. “A lot of hipsters,” he adds. “Hey, you should have worn your glasses, you’d fit right in!”

Oliver tries to give him his best unimpressed glare, but Connor’s wide grin and boisterous laughter draws a smile onto his own lips. And instead, he settles for taking a scoop of vanilla ice cream onto his forefinger and smearing it on the tip of Connor’s nose. 

The other man immediately yelps, ceasing all of his own laughter while Oliver bursts into giggles. “Hey! Stop it!”

“Sorry,” Oliver says while laughing softly, as he takes napkins out of his pocket to wipe away the mess on Connor’s nose. He gently places a kiss on it when he’s done.

“My nose is sticky,” Connor grumbles, but there’s a smirk on his lips, and somehow Oliver finds it endearing.

“Let’s go home, so I can properly clean you off.”

Connor’s smirk grows wider, and he nods. “Yeah. We’ll come back to Fishtown another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
